Stand Up for You, Always - Glee
by SomeRandomPerson101
Summary: Blaine gets hurt! Sorry, I was just in the mood I guess. I love Klaine so you can definitely expect that. So basically you know how in Night of Neglect 2x17 how Karofsky picks a fight and attacks Blaine and Kurt in the hallway? Well basically that happens but Santana isn't there so Blaine and Karofsky actually get into a fistfight and Blaine gets pretty beat up. So yea sorry fam.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So basically, I was rewatching Glee for like the millionth time and I thought of this so yea… I don't really know where it's going yet but we'll see. And just as a sidenote: Blaine is my absolute favourite character.

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or any of the characters, I'm just bored.

* * *

Stand Up for You, Always

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"And that was the Spanish classroom," Kurt gestured toward one of the hallway doors. "And, of course, you know the choir room." A small, sad grin flashed across his face. Blaine kept his hands inside his jacket pockets as he quietly followed Kurt through the halls, his eyes darting around to take everything in.

"Hey you guys! You better get in the auditorium, the shows about start." Brittany burst out excitedly as she wheeled Artie down the hall.

"Its gonna be a blast ya'll! Gotta get there early to get a good seat." He continued as they made their way to the choir room.

"We'll be there in a minute!" Kurt smiled at them as he and Blaine turned around to continue to face them. "I'm just showing Blaine around."

"Thanks for coming and supporting us guys. It's really cool." Artie sounded genuine. Brittany mouthed an energetic 'bye' before the door closed behind them.

"Aw you miss them." Blaine's small smile was evident as turned to face Kurt.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" an aggressive voice filled the hallways.

"We're here for the benefit." Kurt replied calmly upon seeing Karofsky standing in the middle of the hallway. Blaine and Kurt both turned to face the bully. "Don't tell me you're going."

"I wouldn't be caught dead." He glared at the couple standing in front of him. "I was pumping iron in the gym when one of the guys tell me you two are here spreading your fairy dust all over the place."

"Would you just give it up," Blaine knew he had to say something. "You can live whatever lie you want, but don't pretend that the three of us don't know what's really going on here."

"You don't know squat buck boy!" Karofsky got mad instantly, so did Blaine. He wasn't about to let this bully ruin this night for Kurt. Not after everything he's been through.

Blaine shoved Karofsky with a surprising amount of force for someone with such a small build, but Karofsky was stronger. He grabbed Blaine by the collar and pushed him back into the wall of lockers.

"Karofsky!" Kurt screamed as he tried to pull him away, the huge boy just shrugged him off. "Stop it!"

As much as Blaine tried, he couldn't stop himself from being forced onto the hard floor. Kurt tried to get the bully away from his best friend, true love… soul mate, but he was shoved back into the lockers by just one of Karofsky's arms. Kurt dropped to the floor in pain and shock, curling in on himself. His eyes were wide, tears running down his cheeks as he watched - frozen.

Blaine was pushing on Karofsky's chest, trying to get his weight off him while his other arm was being pinned down. The first blow was to Blaine's cheek, making his head snap to the side. He gritted his teeth to muffle any sound he would've made.

Karofsky shifted so his knee dug into the smaller boy's rib cage. Blaine let out a cry of pain as an audible crack surfaced. The sound tore Kurt out of his trance.

"Blaine!" he cried out, diving over to the pair on the floor. He grabbed the bully's arm and pulled as hard as he could, freeing Blaine from his grip. Karofsky lifted himself off the floor, and off Blaine, with a shove and stepped back.

He turned to Kurt and pushed him onto his back. Fear covered Kurt's features as Karofsky moved toward him.

"You're nothing but a coward." Blaine spoke up. Karofsky's head snapped back to the boy on the floor, now propping himself up with his arm. "You can't admit to the world who you are so you take all your anger out on us. On Kurt."

"You don't know anything about me!" Rage lit up in his eyes as he lunged for the Warbler once again. He pummelled his fist into Blaine's cheek… over and over and over. Kurt's attempts to stop the swings were useless.

"Help!" Kurt screamed. "Somebody help!"

Karofsky looked to Kurt then back down to Blaine before jumping up from the floor. His eyes seemed scared. Kurt didn't give him a second look, he just slid to Blaine. He knelt, putting the boy's head on his lap.

"Shhhh, shhhh…" Kurt tried his best to hush Blaine as he groaned in pain. "Shhhhh. It's gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay."

He didn't know that. He didn't know that his soulmate would be okay. Blaine's face was bloodied and broken, one eye already starting to swell shut. His voice – his beautiful voice - was only letting out strangled cries.

Kurt looked down to watch Blaine's eyes as they slowly fluttered shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or any of the characters, I'm just bored.

* * *

Stand Up for You, Always

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"Mr Schue! Mr Schue!" Mercedes ran over to her teacher, clearly panicked.

"Mercedes?" He turned to face his student as she panted heavily. "What is it? What's going on?"

"Kurt and Blaine, a-and Karofsky are in the halls." She rested her hands on her knees as she puffed out, "You have to stop him Mr Schue!"

* * *

The eerie silence of the hallway was shattered by footsteps and a slur of voices.

"Kurt?" Mr Schue kept his voice quiet and soothing. He made his way over to his former student kneeling on the floor, with the Warbler's head on his lap and blood smothering his fingers.

"Call 911," Mr Schue turned back to the group of students that followed him out of the room. "One of you, call 911." He returned his focus to the two boys. "Kurt… help is coming, okay? I just need you to tell me where Dave went."

"Uhm." He knew the words he needed to say, but they just wouldn't form. He looked to Mr Schue then down the hall. "I, uh- I don't know…" His eyes went back down to Blaine.

"Did he say anything about why he was here?" The teacher kept his voice quiet and low.

"Gym." Kurt's voice was deep and flat as he muttered out the word.

"Okay, okay. Stay here." Kurt was never going to just leave Blaine like this, no matter what his teacher said. "Holly! Stay with kids!"

The substitute stood in front of the group, a look of horror on her face. Mr Schue rushed down the hall and toward the gym, leaving Kurt, Blaine and the shocked New Directions with Holly to wait for the ambulance.

* * *

The sound of sirens still whirled through the students' ears as a gurney slid down the hallway toward the bloodied mess. Kurt stroked Blaine's less damaged cheek, tears cascading down as he looked at his true love's unconscious, beaten face.

"Excuse me, sir?" One of the paramedics knelt beside him. "What's your name?"

It took him a few seconds, but he managed to speak. "Kurt."

"And you're friend?"

"Boyfriend." Kurt knew the correction wasn't important.

"_Boyfriend_. What's his name?" The paramedic's voice was oddly calming. He somehow managed to slow everything down.

"Blaine." Weak, his voice was trembling. Gaining composure, he took a deep breath and continued. "Blaine Anderson."

"I promise you, Kurt, he is in good hands. I just need you to be with your friends, okay?" He gestured toward the small swarm of students gathered outside the choir room door.

"I don't want to leave him…" Kurt's eyes refused to leave Blaine's face.

"Kurt," Holly bent down on Kurt's other side, an arm around him. "The paramedics need to treat Blaine and they can't do that unless you come with me." Kurt looked to Holly. "I'll drive you straight to the hospital myself. Okay? We'll meet them there."

The paramedic held the Warblers head as Kurt slid back from his best friend. He stood with the substitute and was pulled into a deep hug. The paramedics worked to lift Blaine onto the gurney. Kurt couldn't stop himself, he sobbed into Holly's shoulder.

* * *

"Dave!" Mr Schue called out as he pushed open the door to the gym. "Dave?"

He immediately saw that there were three football players occupying the equipment, but no Dave.

"Where is he?" Mr Schue was dead serious.

"Who?" One of the jocks dropped the barbell he was lifting to look to his teacher.

"Dave." The group of students stared between each other. "Where is he?" Mr Schue's voice rose, and anger threatened to take control.

Another jock stood to face the teacher. "Jackson," he gestured to the boy who first spoke, whose eyes widened. "told him that the kid who transferred was back here with his boyfriend. He went to find them. We haven't seen him since."

Mr Schue's eyes diverted to Jackson, glaring at him for a few moments before making his way out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or any of the characters, I'm just bored.

* * *

Stand Up for You, Always

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Kurt stared out the window and into nothing. His thoughts were a mess, flashing between the hallway and the car. Mr Schue ended up driving, Holly in the passenger seat, leaving Kurt to sit in the back. Silent tears still managed to slip down his cheek every few seconds as his thoughts got the better of him.

Once they pulled up to the hospital, the small group shuffled inside as quickly as they could. Kurt led the way and moved swiftly to the front desk.

"Uh, excuse me?" His voice was quiet and weak. "Excuse me!"

"Sorry sir, just one moment." She lifted the small phone from her desk and listed off an arrangement of numbers and letters before hanging up. The receptionist then smiled and turned to face the young boy. "How can I help?"

Kurt knew he had to have 'courage'. "His name is Blaine Anderson. He was picked up from McKinley High School in an ambulance. I just… I need to know that he's okay." His voice trailed back into his scared self as his eyes diverted the floor.

"Are you family?" Kurt looked back up to the woman, staring silently. "Sir? Are you family?"

"No."

"Well then I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to share the personal details of patients." His heart sunk in his chest, he was frozen once again.

"Surely you can just tell us if he is stable?" Mr Schue stepped up from behind Kurt.

The receptionist looked to him. "And you are?"

"His teacher. It happened at _my_ school. We just want to know if he's okay. Please." The receptionist glanced down in thought before facing her computer. After a few moments, she leant slightly toward the pair.

"He has been taken to the operating room for surgery, I honestly can't tell you more than that."

"Thank you." Mr Schue whispered, the receptionist nodding in response. The teacher put his hand on Kurt's shoulder and led him to the seating area. The three sat down with Mr Schue in the middle.

She hadn't ever had to deal with something so… real. Holly turned to Will and rested her head on his shoulder. Kurt nestling the smaller boy in his lap was an image she will never forget. It was burned into her mind.

Kurt was staring at the floor in the distance, trying to keep the positive thoughts flowing. He couldn't. He imagined their first kiss, when they first met on the staircase and how perfect he is. Suddenly he flashes to Karofsky's fist. Blaine's head snapping to the side again and again. That crack - that mind-numbing crack was still ringing in his ears.

Mr Schue knew he had to stay strong. As Holly rested her head on his shoulder, he looked to Kurt. He couldn't even believe that he was still so put together. The teacher refused to voice his concerns, instead staring at the back of his former student's head and being the positive rock for others.

He gently moved, Holly lifting her head in response, before standing and pulling out his phone. "Kurt, I'm going to call your dad, okay?" Kurt simply nodded.

He saw Holly move to sit next to the traumatised teen, placing her arm around him in an attempt to comfort him. It looked like he didn't even notice she was there.

The teacher stepped into a less crowded parting of the waiting room and dialled Burt's number.

"Schuester?"

"Burt…" Mr Schue started but his mind started wandering, and he lost his words.

"_Schuester_. What's going on?" Burt's voice was getting louder, more frantic. "Is Kurt okay? _Is my son okay?_"

"Kurt's fine Burt, he's fine."

"Well, what then?"

"It's uhm," he paused and put his free hand to forehead. "it's Blaine."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So, I'm working on the next chapters at the moment so favourite, follow or review to tell me if you actually want more. If not, I may just give up aha. Probably not, I'm seriously bored. Yea so this is a quick chapter as its past midnight here so I've really gotta sleep but I wanted to post one more so here we are.

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or any of the characters, I'm just bored.

* * *

Stand Up for You, Always

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Burt strode into the hospital, his eyes scanning the rooms.

"Kurt." He sighed as he finally laid eyes on his son.

"Dad." The boy rose from his chair, his voice trembling. His dad brought him into a tight hug. Only then did Burt really take him in; his red puffy eyes, the dried blood on his hands, the terror on his face. His little boy - stripped of his innocence.

* * *

Dave shoved open the door to his bedroom with so much force that the doorknob dented the wall. He was frantic - his mind a mess of emotions. The objects scattered across his desk were knocked to the floor in seconds.

He moved to his bed and rubbed his hands together so aggressively that they were spotted in pink and white marks. His bloodied knuckles were staring back at him as the events of the night replayed in his mind.

He was angry. So goddamned angry. Those two faggy boys did this to him. They got in his head. Tried to make him one of them.

He _had _to.

No, he didn't.

He didn't have to keep hitting, but he did. He was just so blinded. Blinded with rage, no, fear, no, frustration.

* * *

"Kurt, buddy, I know this is a lot for you. And you know I'm not trying to throw more on you, but we need to know if you have a number for Blaine's parents?" Burt knelt in front of his son, allowing Kurt to sit back down.

The young boy's eyes absently looked around the room.

"Kurt. Blaine's parents. Kurt?"

"I've never met them." He seemed shocked by the words as he said them. "I've never met them." He muttered, regaining eye contact with his father as his eyes threatened to well up with tears yet again.

Mr Schue jumped in, "I'm calling Dalton now to get their numbers."

Mr Schue left the room for what seemed like hours but was likely to be as little as ten minutes. When he re-entered, he pulled Burt aside to talk with him privately.

"I called the landline, it was disconnected. Blaine's father didn't pick up, but his mom did. She's in Louisiana visiting family." Will slid his phone into his back pocket. "She said she's going to organise the next flight back. In the meantime, she'll make a few calls and get temporary permission for any information regarding Blaine's welfare to be passed on to you."

Burt placed a hand on the teacher's shoulder and looked him dead in the eye. "Thank you."

The two shared a brief smile before turning to walk back to Holly, now asleep in her chair, and Kurt, as awake and anxious as ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or any of the characters, I'm just bored.

* * *

Stand Up for You, Always

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

It was well past midnight when Carole and Finn walked in. Burt stood to embrace the mother, who was holding a small suitcase in one hand. Finn hobbled in awkwardly and wide-eyed behind her.

"I grabbed some of Kurt's clothes and his toothbrush and-" Burt moved so they were facing each other.

"Thank you, Carole." She stared into his eyes for a moment before nodding with a small, sad smile.

Mr Schue and Holly had left around fifteen minutes earlier. The substitute kept nodding off to sleep so Will decided it would be best to drop her home, then get ready for school the next day. He had no idea what he was going to say to the kids. Mr Schue kept thinking about the last time he sat in a waiting room with Kurt - when his dad had a heart attack. He was just glad that Burt was there for him now.

A tall man made his way into the room wearing a white, slimming coat.

"Blaine Anderson?" he called, turning to the small group. Kurt's head snapped to the doctor. He then stood and stepped toward him.

"I-I-Is he okay?" The young boy stuttered out, concern covering his features.

The man turned to Burt, "Burt Hummel?" Burt simply nodded, wrapping an arm around his son.

"He's stable." The doctor ensured the pair before looking down to the clipboard in his hand. "He has multiple facial traumas including a fractured eye socket and a broken jaw, along with two broken ribs." He looked back up to the father and son. Kurt let a single silent tear escape. "The strike to his ribcage caused fluid to seep into his lungs, but like I said he is stable now. The surgery he underwent was to correct the positioning of his eye socket to allow natural healing."

"Can we see him?" Burt asked as he tightened his grip around his currently fragile son, glancing down to him before back to the doctor.

"Yes, but only two or three people at most. He's on sedatives at the moment so you won't be able to talk to him, but you can sit with him if you'd like."

"That would be lovely." Carole spoke up from behind the two.

Once the doctor told Burt which room Blaine was in, he and Kurt strode down the halls leaving Carole to iron out other details with the staff.

As they approached the door, Burt took Kurt's hand and looked into his eyes. He nodded to his son in reassurance before they pushed open the door.

It was a small room. Just enough space for a sink, side table, two chairs and basic hospital bed with its accompanying equipment. In the corner of the room, there was a compact door leading to the bathroom.

Steady beeps echoed as Kurt and his father stepped into the room. Blaine lay on the bed, his chest unevenly rising and falling. His arms lay above the blanket that was covering most of his body with the blue hospital gown clearly peeking out the top.

Kurt released his hand from his father's grip and moved to the chair at Blaine's bedside. Burt sat in the chair next to the door, looking between the two boys.

Blaine's hair was still partially gelled, but it was messy, and the curls were breaking through. His left eye, though partially covered by a white patch, was clearly swollen shut. The side of his face was littered with red, blue and black bruising from his forehead down to his neck. A cut laced his cheekbone. It looked like his face just split open.

'Why did he still seem in pain?' was all Kurt was thinking. He was calm and sleeping, but the boy watching on could _feel _the agony in Blaine's shallow breaths.

Kurt propped his elbow on the armrest of his chair before resting his head on his hand. He lost consciousness staring at his new love's beautiful, beaten face.

Burt, once seeing his son drift to sleep, allowed himself to lean his head back against the wall and rest his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So, I'm currently on school holidays (hence the heap of chapters that I'm posting). Planning on somehow finishing this story before I go back to school. I don't know how it's gonna end yet, but I'll probably figure it out. Probably. :)

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or any of the characters, I'm just bored.

* * *

Stand Up for You, Always

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

"Kurt…" Blaine's voice was weak and hoarse as it filtered into the room. The beeping began to speed up as the other boy, asleep in his chair, opened his eyes.

"Kurt?" He sounded scared, his eyes revealing how afraid he truly was. Pain was radiating from his face, his jaw throbbing and his cheek aching. Tears began to slip down the sides of the young Warbler's face. He shifted, letting out a small cry as a sharp pain shot through his chest.

Kurt moved in his chair, reaching for Blaine's trembling hand and squeezing tight.

"Don't move, don't move." The two boys looked into each other's eyes. "I'm here. I'll _always_ be here."

Burt snapped to consciousness the moment his son spoke; his voice was so much stronger than his injured boyfriend. He stood and stepped toward the two.

"Kurt," the seated boy turned to face his dad. "I'm going to get the doctor, okay?" Kurt simply nodded in response, turning to once again face his best friend.

Burt left the room, passing Finn and Carole who were seated on the few chairs outside the room. They were sound asleep, Carole's head resting on Finn's shoulder. He continued down the hall when a nurse stepped out from within one of the side rooms.

"Uh, excuse me?" Burt started. The nurse readjusted herself to face the clearly tired man. "We need a doctor in our room." Burt pointed back toward Finn and Carole.

"I understand, I'll go grab someone for you. If you'll just follow me."

* * *

"Are you…" Blaine's voice was barely audible, his jaw barely moving, "are you okay?"

It was only now that Kurt realised how swollen his jawline was. He grinned, despite everything, frantically nodding. "I'm fine. How are you feeling?"

"It hurts, Kurt." Blaine whispered, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Look at me, Blaine." He sounded confident, but inside he was breaking. The boy in the bed opened his eyes again to stare into Kurt's deceptively bright ones. "You are going to get through this. _We _are going to get through this, together."

The corner of Blaine's mouth tilted up. "Okay." His eyes showed endless emotion. Kurt could see everything in those beautiful eyes. Terror and pain, but now there was also a glimpse of hope. He stroked his boyfriend's shaking hand until Burt, and the doctor from earlier made their way into the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or any of the characters, I'm just bored.

* * *

Stand Up for You, Always

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

"Mr Anderson," the doctor's voice was slow and calm, "my name is Doctor Michaels. I'm going to be helping the nurses monitor you."

Blaine didn't speak. Instead, he moved his eyes in the doctor's direction.

"Okay. I know it hurts to move your jaw, but I need you to tell me, are you struggling to breathe at all?"

"Yes." It wasn't a loud answer, but the room was so quiet that the whole group heard.

"I'm going to go for a few moments, but I'll be back to help you." He turned his attention to Burt, "If you'll excuse me." It wasn't a question. He swiftly exited the room.

Kurt continued to caress the other boy's hand, too afraid to touch his battered face.

After only a few minutes, a group of three nurses entered the room, the doctor leading them inside.

"Mr Anderson, we are going to administer you with some morphine before replacing the needle situated between your chest and lungs." He looked to Burt who simply nodded. "We need to ask you both to leave the room."

Kurt looked up to the doctor and nurses surrounding him in the small room. He felt claustrophobic.

"I have to go." He looked into his best friend's eyes. Blaine was sobbing now.

"Don't," was all the other boy could muster.

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes, okay? Everything will be alright." Blaine squeezed his boyfriend's hand, trying to make him stay. His eyes were desperately pleading for Kurt to stay. "Courage." The seated boy spoke sweetly, with warmth in his smile as a tear slipped down his cheek. When he moved to stand, Blaine slowly released his grip before forming tight fists to keep himself from trembling.

Burt wrapped an arm around his son and escorted him to the hallway. He pulled his boy into a tight hug once more and allowed him to simply cry. Carole and Finn were both now awake and standing.

"Burt," she started quietly, "we're gonna head home. Finn has school in a few hours." The mother looked to her tall son who was clearly tired. "I'd be happy to sort out the garage for you, give you some time to stay here."

Kurt stood back from his dad and slumped into one of the hallway chairs, allowing Burt and Carole to speak. Finn nervously moved toward his brother.

"I, uh, I never really know what to say when stuff like this happens." His confession was noted, but Kurt didn't even glance in his direction. "I just wanted to say… I love you man. And I just, I know Blaine's gonna be okay, because he has you. And you can do anything."

Kurt thought about jumping down his throat. 'You don't know anything Finn. You don't know he's going to be okay. I can't fix this. _I can't save him_. I ca-' He couldn't bring himself to face his brother, instead choosing to stare at the floor.

Finn stared down at Kurt for a few seconds before turning to his mom. Burt watched the two leave the hall before taking a seat next to his son. He reached out and squeezed the young boy's thigh. Kurt looked to his father with wet eyes and rested his head on the bulkier man's shoulder.

* * *

The heavy patter of rain was deafening.

"David!" The older man's footsteps raced up the stairs. He walked through his son's already open bedroom door and took in the sight before him.

The room was a mess; stationary and papers littered the floor, Karofsky's laptop lay smashed against the far wall and the desk chair lay upturned. Still in his gym wear, Dave sat on the floor with his knees to his chest. He lifted his head as his dad walked in

"I'm sorry." He breathed out, scrunching his face up and finally letting his tears fall. Paul dropped to his knees beside his son, pulling him into his chest.

"David…" He surveyed the boy's bloodied and bruised knuckles, tears welling. "What did you do?"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or any of the characters, I'm just bored.

* * *

Stand Up for You, Always

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

A young nurse smiled as she placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder. The tired boy looked up from the floor. His eyes were wide, red and puffy. Behind her, the other nurses vacated the hospital room.

"You can see him now."

'Thank you', Burt mouthed to the nurse as his son stood. She simply nodded before joining the others as they left. The older man looked to his watch; 4:13 am.

Kurt pushed open the door to the room. The even rise and fall of the injured boy's chest were comforting as he stepped closer. Blaine's arms were no longer shaking and a white brace was lodged around his neck. He was still awake, looking to Kurt with tired eyes.

"It's to keep his head still so he can't accidentally hurt himself." The doctor reassured the young boy, noticing where his eyes were drawn. "He won't be able to talk for a while."

Kurt nodded in response as he sat on the end of the hospital bed. Doctor Michaels made his way out of the room.

"I'm okay, Dad." He looked to his father who stood in the doorway. "_We're _okay."

They shared a few moments of silence. "If you need anything, _anything,_ you call me." Once again, Kurt simply nodded before turning back to his boyfriend.

Burt slowly moved from the doorway, his footsteps echoing through the halls as he left the hospital.

Kurt watched as Blaine's heavy eyes drooped shut before allowing himself to drift to sleep listening to the sound of his boyfriend's heartbeat.

* * *

The sun warmed Kurt's face forcing his eyes open. It took a few seconds to realise where he was and why he was there. Sadness shrouded his complexion as he looked down to his still sleeping boyfriend.

"You're Kurt." His head spun to the chair his father had been sitting in earlier. An older brunette woman with long, curly hair was looking back at him. The young boy simply nodded, analysing her tired features. The woman looked down to Blaine with sad eyes.

Her voice was hoarse and quiet, "I thought that he would be safe now." Kurt followed her gaze to his boyfriend's face. "He's been through so much." She looked back to the boy seated across from her. "I'm glad he has you."

"It's my fault." Kurt spat out, almost cutting off the older woman. "If I hadn't-"

"No, sweetie. _None_ of this is your fault." She looked back down to the sleeping boy. He couldn't really understand why, but part of him believed her. She sounded so sure.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Kurt spoke up. "Pam, right?" The woman lifted her head. "He mentioned you."

A lump surfaced in her throat. "Surprising." She smiled as she wiped a tear off her cheek. "I don't have a great parenting record."

"You're here now." He looked up to the mother seated across from him. "That matters."

Kurt reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone; '8:17 am'. He sent a text to his dad reassuring him that he was okay and letting him know that Blaine's mom was there.

The young book stared at the attractive older woman. She wore a black dress with a fur coat. 'Quite fashionable,' he thought. The dress was completely black and skin-tight with a plunging neckline, revealing her defined cleavage. Her makeup was a combination of thick eyeliner, heavy base products, crimson lipstick and fake lashes. Her mascara had run, she had clearly been crying.

"Mom." Blaine's dry voice caught the attention of the room. "Mom?" It was a question and a plea. Kurt reached for his boyfriend's hand who was staring directly at Pam.

She hesitated before starting, "Hey Blainey." Her voice was low as she stared into his eyes, moving toward the bed. He slowly turned up the hand closest to his mom, the one that Kurt wasn't holding. She smiled, gripping tightly.

"I'm so sorry baby." Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. Blaine's eyes were wide and water-filled as he looked to his mom's makeup-stained face. He squeezed her hand back as tightly as he could.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Okay so i am currently struggling from a huge case of writers block for this story, so sorry! if you have any ideas or suggestions, id love to hear them. hopefully ill get some inspiration and be able to continue. im now working on the other fics on my account. check them out if youd like, its mainly blaine angst... actually its all blaine angst hehe :)_


End file.
